1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical connectors for connecting optical transmission devices and, particularly, to an optical connector with a shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical connector is used to connect optical fibers for optical energy transmission. With the optical connector, the optical fibers are connected end-to-end for optical energy transmission. An optical connector with a shutter also has been developed.
The shutter is provided for two reasons. One is to prevent damage to the eye of the worker by the optical output from the optical transmission device. The other reason is to prevent collection of dust or dirt on the optical output area of the optical transmission device when only one optical transmission device is connected to the optical connector. Such an optical connector with a shutter is disclosed in Japanese patent application Kokai Nos. 9-211264 and 8-43681, and Japanese UM patent No. 3021638
The above two Kokai publications disclose an optical connector with a shutter, wherein a shutter is provided within the optical connector. The shutter is hinged to the inside wall of the optical connector for rotation. When the optical transmission device is plugged in the optical connector, the shutter is abutted against part of the optical transmission device for retreat and rotation toward the inside wall, thus allowing the optical transmission device to enter. Thus, it is not necessary to remove the shutter. The shutter is provided obliquely with respect to the optical axis of the optical transmission device so as to prevent the light of the optical transmission device from being reflected back to the device. However, the shutter makes the optical connector need an additional plugging length to accommodate the retreated shutter because the hinging section is not movable with respect to the optical connector. Consequently, the optical connector becomes large. In addition, the shutter covers only part of the laser output section of the optical transmission device so that the laser leaks or dust or dirt enters through a gap between the shutter and the output section.
The above UM patent discloses an optical connector with a shutter hinged to the outside wall of the optical connector. This shutter is rotated by hand toward the outside wall and covers almost completely the light output section of the optical transmission device so that neither laser leaks nor dust or dirt enters the optical transmission device. Since the shutter is provided on the outside of the optical connector, the optical connector becomes large.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an optical connector with a compact shutter, which is able to prevent leak of laser or entry of dust or dirt.
It is another object of the invention to provide an optical connector with a compact shutter, wherein the shutter is retreated automatically when the associated optical transmission device is plugged in.
According to the invention there is provided an optical connector with a shutter, which comprises a housing into which an optical transmission device is to be plugged; a movable member movable with respect to the housing in accordance with movement of the optical transmission device; and a shutter attached to the movable member and movable with respect to the housing in accordance with movement of the movable member to close/open an optical output of the optical transmission device.
According to the preferred embodiment, the optical connector further comprises a spring member for biasing the shutter toward the optical output. It is also preferred that the shutter is made by press.